Dairy farmers breed and milk dairy cows and assist mother cows to give birth. Without appropriate assistance, mother cows might have a stillbirth or die. A rancher, therefore, regularly goes around and watches images captured by monitoring cameras to observe how cows are behaving and determine whether mother cows are exhibiting a sign of childbirth.
Since it takes a lot of effort for a rancher to regularly go around and watch images captured by monitoring cameras, it is desirable to automatically notify the rancher whether mother cows are exhibiting a sign of childbirth. For this goal, for example, a technique has been proposed in which the amount of movement of a domestic animal is measured and whether the domestic animal is exhibiting a sign of childbirth is determined by attaching a collar in a certain color to the domestic animal, analyzing images, and repeatedly detecting a position of the collar.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-259137, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-118912.